Lily's Song
by Bluemoon103
Summary: Based on the song "Mary's Song Oh My My My " By Taylor Swift, it shows short little flicks between there lives together.


**Disclaimer: Songs not mine, Characters not mine. Plot mine. =P**

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

The fire cracked and the flames dashed up and down the grass yard. The smell of chicken was in the air and the two dogs happily nibbled on the bones. The family's laughed and joked. The two kids ran and danced and played in the dark. "One day just wait and see. Those two will end up married one day." Mr. Evans said, and Mr. Potter laughed. Neither thought this would be true, just to men joking around enjoying one of the last warm nights in the season. But the boy and the girl stopped and look at the parents, confused. What did they mean? "Oh my my my.." Mrs. Evans said, and Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

"Oh grow up!" Lily said. "Just watch, your Mum and Dad will find out soon enough! And then you'll be in big trouble!"

"You tell and I'll beat you up!" Of course James would never lay a finger on her. Though he held a soft spot for her, he had to treat her like one of the guys.

Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

"AHH!" Lily shrieked. "I was KIDDING!" She ran down the pathway. "I didn't mean for you to actually kiss me! JAMES! I said I was joking!"

"Ha, I know that. Your just SO fun to chase."

"Stupid James Potter."

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

"Hey Sirius, does Lily look… I dunno… different to you?"

"Beside the fact that's she's hot?"

When she came back from visiting family in France James couldn't help noticing her, and it was weird. Lily, his practically little sister, seeming pretty in his mind?

"Hey Lil's," He said. "You busy tonight?"

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

"James Potter go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" Lily yelled. Her face was red with anger and streaked with tears. Her hair was falling out of it's bun and she threw the jacket he lent her at him.

"Lily! Wait-" She slammed her house door closed in his face. But he knew that he loved her and waited on her porch steps until the sun rose and out she stepped and into his arms. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Beneath the Oak tree by the park there was a single bench carved out by the years of teenagers writing their names into the wood. It was their spot. James took one look at her beautiful face and knew he was ready. So he bent down on one knee and pulled out the black velvet box.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

Baby Harry James Potter sat on the front porch in-between his parents and gurgled happily. Just as so many years ago they had with their parents.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

**Okay not my best piece but I heard this song on the radio a few days ago (It's called "Mary's Song Oh My My My) and couldn't get it out of my head. It's really a nice song, check it out.**

**All rights reserved to Taylor Swift.**


End file.
